A Crisis on Aquilae
by Voideddesert7
Summary: Tensions are running high in the Galactic Republic as the king of Aquilae calls for help with a rising insurgency on his planet. A young padawan and his Jedi mentor are sent to help the king with the insurgency, but sinister forces are afoot, determined to take a Jedi knight as their prize.


Episode I- The Padawan's Failure

The twin, mid-day suns glared bright off of the sands surrounding the Spaceport city of Gordon, nearly blinding Captain Scairt. The near blinding lights were making it hard for the captain to find the local landing port, and land his _Consular-_ class cruiser, and the precious cargo it carried.

He flipped a switch, activating a radio link with the air traffic control down in the busy city below, "This is _Brighton IV_ to Gordon City Spaceport II, we request an open landing pad for our diplomats, over."

" _Vah cart vtiso sir tin'bi mah vizan in'a"_ replied the raspy, alien voice.

"Seetwo, any idea what they just said?" Scairt asked, swiveling his chair to face his protocol droid copilot.

"I believe they were speaking Cheunh, sir. They said, you are cleared for landing at port one." The female-coded droid responded. The middle aged spacer punched in a landing pattern, reclining back in his padded chair.

"I hear the Aquilaen women are great to spacers like me, glad I don't have to go to that meeting those Jedi have," he said, cocking a grin and pointing back towards the Jedi's compartment.

In that rear compartment, a young Anakin Skywalker sat cross-legged, his eyes closed, and his brows furrowed in concentration.

"You need to concentrate, Anakin" Chastised his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "You must feel the living force around you, flowing through you." Obi-Wan was sitting in a simple chair, stroking his wispy, fresh beard with his right hand. "Try lifting the chair again."

Anakin punched the ground in frustration, leaping up from his sitting position. "It's useless master, I can't lift anything. Maybe I shouldn't even be a Jedi."

Obi-Wan stood up from the chair, and walked over to his apprentice. Putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder, Obi-Wan said "You can't get angry at yourself Anakin. Have patience, most younglings can't consciously control the force for several years. You've only had two, and are still progressing quicker than the others. If you let the force work through you, rather than you try to make the force work for you, you will be able to lift anything."

"Attention ambassadors, this is your captain speaking," Captain Scairt's voice boomed over the intercom, "We will be landing in approximately two minutes."

Obi-Wan smiled at the still scowling Anakin, "Come along, it's time for your real lesson to start, politics."

The crimson space cruiser slowly descended into its circular landing port, the vertical thrust of the engines kicking up clouds of dust and sand. With a pneumatic hiss, the landing gear engaged, the ship lurching on its suspension as it touched the ground below. As steam hissed from the ventral ports, Captain Scairt shut down the engines, sending an order to his DUM droid to perform a maintenance check.

The doors opened automatically for the captain as he headed back to speak with the two Jedi. "Master Jedi, I would like to request that I may stay behind with the ship. I noticed that the engines could use some maintenance.

Obi-Wan had worked with the devilish captain before, and knew the spacer would head straight for the cantina the moment the Jedi had left. "Don't spend too long with the locals, Jacoby. We wouldn't want you to anger another governor, would we?"

The spacer laughed, and shrugged his shoulders, "How was I supposed to know her dad was the governor, Master Kenobi? Besides, I'm only going to be out an hour or two, I did actually notice a small coolant leak in engine two." With that, Obi-Wan bowed, Anakin following in his formality, and the two left the _Brighton IV._

The crowded market area provided perfect cover from Aquilae's twin suns, Aquil I and II. A wide, eclectic variety of humans, aliens, and droids alike wandered aimlessly through the streets, many stopping to peruse the various stalls in the bazaar. Unknown to the two Jedi, they were being trailed by a shadowy figure.

As Anakin and Obi-Wan boarded a tram to the capital, Obi-Wan noticed a strange look in his apprentice's eyes. "What's wrong Anakin?"

"I'm not sure master, I just have a bad feeling about this." Anakin said worriedly.

"I too sense a disturbance. Not like when we faced Darth Maul, no, but a more muted darkness, unrefined." The two sat in silence for a while, Obi-Wan falling into a meditative state. Anakin took this chance to explore the empty tram car, looking for interesting machinery to study. Within the hour, the tram let out in the Capitol, allowing the two to finally see the majestic castle of Aquilae.

The castle sat low to the ground, its pale green domes reminiscent of the architecture of Naboo. The similar designs made Anakin think of Queen Amidala, strange feelings still stirring inside him when he thought of the beautiful queen.

"It looks a lot like Theed Palace, Master." Anakin remarked.

"Yes it does. Let's just hope this planet has more Padmes in charge, and less Jar Jars." Obi-Wan Replied. An armed escort awaited the two by the castle gates, clad in simple white tunics, blaster rifles ready to fire.

"Master Jedi, the king eagerly awaits your counsel." The bald one said to Obi-Wan, ignoring Anakin.

"I hope he is. The last negotiations I attended, I was betrayed, and I hope these go better. The two guards led Anakin and Obi-Wan into the castle.

They led the Jedi into the throne room, an ancient chamber built by the ancient species that first lived on Aquilae, until their mysterious extinction. The king sat on his jeweled throne, talking to his mousey advisor.

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed before the throne, until the king motioned that they may stand.

"Your majesty," Obi-Wan began his prepared speech, "We come to you today on behalf of the Republic Senate." As Obi-Wan continued speaking, a movement just outside his field of vision caught Anakin's eye.

The shadowy figure who was following them earlier whispered to one of the guards in ornamental armor, handing them a small detonator. Anakin, suspicious now, moved towards them as his master and the king continued to talk, when suddenly, the guard pressed down on the detonator, blowing up the throne, and throwing Kenobi into the air. The guards turned on each other, a mad firefight breaking out in the throne room as a dark plan took its first steps.

The bald guard from the gate clipped restrainers on Obi-Wan's arms, his partner taking the lightsaber. The two of them hefted the Jedi knight, and began to run from the firefight. Anakin ran after them, trying to save his friend. He followed them through the twisting corridors of the castle, until the second guard shot Anakin with a stun blast.

Darkness soon enveloped the padawan's vision, as the two guards fled, taking Obi-Wan with them. Anakin's master had been taken.


End file.
